


Introductions

by BunniesofDoom



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29102343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesofDoom/pseuds/BunniesofDoom
Summary: Puma Tiger Scorpion and Makkachin meet for the first time.
Relationships: Victor Nikiforov & Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Introductions

Victor honestly hadn't been sure what to expect when he'd introduced Makkachin and Potya. Sure, Makkachin was incredibly sweet and friendly, but dogs and cats aren't necessarily known for getting along swimmingly; not to mention, if the old saying that pets take after their owners applies here, then Potya probably wasn't going to be terribly receptive to the idea of making friends with a standard poodle.

Introducing the two animals was not a premeditated decision; rather it resulted from Yakov asking Victor to look after Yuri when he was going out of town. Normally, the twelve year old would have been perfectly capable of looking after himself, but Yuri had a bad cold, and Yakov wanted someone to keep an eye on the boy. So Yuri, grumbling, had been escorted to the older skater's apartment, cat carrier in tow. Obviously, the cat couldn't be kept in the crate for the entirety of Yuri's stay.

Yuri glances furtively over at Victor, trying to ask for permission without making it obvious that he was doing so. At Victor's quick nod Yuri undid the latches on the carrier. With a quick adjustment of straps, an opening formed and Potya was free. Immediately, the cat bounded out of the confined space, taking in her new surroundings.

Both Yuri and Victor are watching intently, curious to see what the cat intends to do. Yurio nestles into a pile of blankets on the couch, pulling his oversized hoodie tightly around his body; Victor makes himself comfortable in a nearby armchair. At first, Potya seems reluctant to leave her owner's side, curling up near the sick boy and purring and kneading at his legs under the blanket. They both relax a fraction, breathing out a sigh of relief that the cat isn't trying to cause trouble.

Then Makkachin enters the room, awake from her nap. She trots up to Victor and sniffs the air curiously, tipping her head to one side the way Victor does when he's confused. If he hadn't been so preoccupied, Yuri would have laughed and teased him about the similarities.

In a flash, Potya's entire demeanor changes. She abandons her spot on the couch and jumps up onto the armrest, sizing up the intruder from her high vantage point. There's a moment of tense silence as the two animals size each other up, and Victor and Yuri wonder if they're going to have to intervene.

Potya seems to come to a decision and leaps off the couch onto the floor in a single fluid motion. She approaches Makkachin, and instead of growling or hissing at the dog, she meows softly-right before she scampers forward and butts Makka's shoulder with her head. Makkachin pauses for a second, before giving a playful woof and returning the gesture. In retaliation, Potya takes a swipe at the poodle's long tail.

Soon enough, the two animals are tearing around the living room. Playing is a learning curve for both of them-sometimes Potya will hiss or Makkachin will yipe when one of them is too rough, but they seem to be having a great time. Yuri watches intently from the couch, illness forgotten, while Victor laughs from his armchair, book abandoned in his lap.

The cat and dog play for at least half an hour until, utterly exhausted, they flop down in front of the couch, curling up near each other. "Wow, they really tired each other out, huh?" Victor comments wryly, grinning.

Yuri doesn't respond-Victor realizes that he's following the animals' example and is passed out on the couch, snoring lightly. Victor shakes his head, still smiling, and turns off the TV.

"And they say dogs and cats can't get along," he says to himself, quietly, trying not to wake the sleeping Yuri. Maybe this is a good omen for his and Yuri's relationship. If their pets can get along, then surely the two skaters can as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment and leave kudos if you liked it.


End file.
